Tipos de chico
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Lucy, tras una charla con sus compañeras de gremio, descubre algunos de los tipos de chicos que hay en Fairy Tail... Insinuaciones de NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, RoWen, BiscaxAlzac, EvergreenxElfman... Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí dejo este Oneshot, que aun no me convence, pero bueno, lo tengo desde hace un montón de tiempo, y como es una de mis primeras historias :') quise saber que piensan de ella... (Se que esta fea, pero bueno, en verdad me llenaría de felicidad se le dan una oportunidad)_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Mashima-sama que sigue siendo un troll jaja._

_Este fic tiene un poquito de spoiler del capitulo 331 del manga, que es en el cual, según la leyenda de Mashima, se confirma el NaLu..._

* * *

**TIPOS DE CHICO**

Lucy se encontraba recostada sobre la barra como usualmente estaba, cuando no estaba de misión o en su casa… Casi siempre que hacia esto la rubia lo hacía, o porque estaba aburrida, o porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos… En este caso era porque estaba aburrida. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy y ella, habían vuelto de una misión hace un rato. Habían vuelto antes de lo que habían pensado, pues ellos habían imaginado que volverían ese mismo día, pero al atardecer. Pero la misión les había llevado menos de lo esperado, y es por eso que habían vuelto un poco más temprano, después de pasado el mediodía para ser más exactos… Ella había pensado en ir a su casa a ducharse y a relajarse luego de la misión, pero al volver antes de la misma, le parecía que era muy temprano para hacer aquello.

El gremio se encontraba como siempre, algunos se habían ido de misión, y otros charlaban animadamente, mientras bebían y reían… Ella estaba sola, y no sabía a quién acercarse… Natsu ya había iniciado una nueva pelea con Gajeel, Gray y otros miembros del gremio; y acercarse a ellos no era una buena opción, pues ya que si decidía hacerlo, estaba segura que no saldría ilesa de allí. Por otro lado, todas las chicas que estaban presentes en el gremio, se habían reunido en una mesa y estaban hablando muy concentradas… bueno, todas menos Erza, la cual, en primer lugar, se había sentado en la barra al igual que ella para comer un pastel de fresas. Pero cuando alguien había aventado una mesa contra ella, provoco que el pastel de fresas cayera, y por lo tanto, Erza no había dudado, ni tampoco había tardado en unirse a la pelea… Volviendo a la charla de sus compañeras, ella en un principio no había querido acercarse para no interrumpirlas, pero en verdad estaba muy aburrida… Además, comenzaba a tener curiosidad de aquella charla que tenían, pues hasta Mirajane había abandonado su puesto tras la barra, para participar de esta.

Lucy se acercó lentamente al lugar donde estaban todas reunidas, y al llegar hablo, mientras preguntaba algo apenada:

- Disculpen por interrumpirlas chicas, pero ¿puedo unirme a la charla?-.

- Claro Lucy, estábamos hablando de los tipos de chicos que hay en el gremio-. Contesto Mira, regalándole esa sonrisa amable tan habitual de ella.

- ¿Creen que habrá algún chico del tipo atacante en el gremio?-. Pregunto Bisca muy pensativa.

- Natsu es del tipo atacante-. Todas en ese momento miraron muy sorprendidas a la rubia, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, esta continúo hablando. - Ya saben, él es, el que siempre se lanza primero a pelear contra cualquier enemigo-. En ese momento, todas las chicas reunidas se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidas por lo que había dicho la Heartfilia.

- No Lucy, no nos referimos a eso, estamos hablando en otro sentido-. Le dijo Mira al ver que ella no entendía mucho sobre aquel tema.

- Y entonces, ¿a que se refieren?-. Pregunto la rubia confundida, pues no se podía hacer a la idea de a que se referían sus compañeras.

Todas se miraron pensativas… A ninguna se le ocurría como contestar aquello.

- Nos referimos, a que, por ejemplo, Natsu seria del tipo distraído, inocente y despistado-. Hablo Cana por fin, tras pensar que la única manera de explicar aquello, seria con un buen ejemplo.

La rubia miro desconcertada y confundida a la castaña, pues no entendía de lo que hablaba. Cana al ver la expresión de la rubia, entendió que debía explicar mejor aquello…

- Me refiero a que no entiende las indirectas o cosas (situaciones) que podrían llamarse vergonzosas o comprometedoras, pues él no sabe que lo que son-. Sintetizo la castaña tratando de ser clara.

La rubia en ese momento entendió las palabras de la castaña y asintió junto con todas las demás, afirmando el concepto que se le había dado al chico de cabellos rosados.

- ¿De qué tipo creen que es Gray?-. Hablo la rubia ya más interesada en el tema.

- Juvia cree que Gray-sama es del tipo hermoso-. Contesto la peliazul con corazones en los ojos y desviando la vista hacia la pelea en la que se encontraba el pelinegro.

- No nos referíamos a eso, Juvia-. Hablo la peliblanca mayor con una gotita en su cabeza, mientras sonreía divertida.

- Yo creo que Gray es del tipo desentendido-. Hablo Cana, haciendo que todas las demás la miraran.

- ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?-. Lucy nuevamente no entendía de lo que hablaba la castaña.

- Me refiero a que Gray no es como Natsu, él si entiende las indirectas- _bastante directas- _pero se hace él que no las entiende, o sea, el desentendido-. Todas asintieron nuevamente dándole la razón a la castaña, mientras que miraban instintivamente a cierta peliazul, la cual no entendió aquel acto realizado por parte de todas sus compañeras del gremio.

- ¿Tu qué tipo crees que es Gajeel, Levy?-. Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa pícara a la peliceleste.

- B-Bueno yo creo que Gajeel es del tipo indirecto-. Contesto la pequeña McGarden con un suave sonrojo en su delicada cara.

Lucy nuevamente puso una expresión de confusión, y es que si había entendido el tema, básicamente le estaban poniendo un nombre a la forma de ser de los chicos, nombres bastante extraños para ella, tenía que admitir. Pero lo que no entendía la Heartfilia era a que se referían realmente sus compañeras, pues estas, estaban hablando de la actitud de los chicos, pero en el sentido romántico.

Levy, al ver la expresión de la rubia, entendió que tenía que explicar aquello; pero el único método que se le ocurría para hacerlo le resultaba muy vergonzoso…

- B-Bueno, verán, me refiero a que, por ejemplo, Gajeel me dijo en una ocasión que soy una enana débil, pero en realidad lo que quiso expresar, es que él me protegería y me ayudaría en una situación difícil para mí-. Todas sonrieron ante aquella explicación, y es que sin ella, el pelinegro hubiera sido catalogado en otro tipo de chico, ya que ellas, no conocían ese lado del Dragón Slayer de hierro, y nunca se hubieran imaginado que él se refería a eso, cuando le decía aquella frase extraña a la pequeña peliceleste.

Todas asintieron nuevamente concordando con lo que había expuesto la McGarden, y así ya no quedaban muchos chicos más por caracterizar…

- Jet y Droy, serian del tipo directo ¿verdad Levy?, ya que ellos siempre son muy explícitos al demostrarte y decirte sus sentimientos-. Por primera vez en toda la charla, Lisanna hablaba.

- S-Si, eso creo-. Levy contesto esto un tanto incomoda y nerviosa, pues sabia los sentimientos que aquellos dos tenían por ella, ya que ambos también se les habían confesado muchas veces, pero ella los consideraba sus amigos y aunque quisiera, no podía verlos de otra forma que no fuera aquella.

- Tu Evergreen, ¿de qué tipo piensas que es Elfman-ni?-. Pregunto nuevamente Lisanna, intercambiando una mirada picara con su hermana, mientras ambas sonreían divertidas.

- ¿Y porque me lo preguntas a mí?-. Pregunto enojada la maga. - Que voy a saber yo de que tipo es ese idiota-. Dijo Evergreen bastante altiva, pero también podía verse un suave y casi imperceptible sonrojo en su cara.

Todas miraron a la maga con una sonrisa divertida en sus caras, provocando que Evergreen suspirara derrotada, mientras se levantaba…

- Digamos que Elfman, es del tipo… "Hombre"-. Dijo Evergreen pensativa, para luego alejarse enojada y abochornada, mientras que las demás chicas, reían divertidas por la clasificación tan particular que le había dado la maga de mirada petrificante, a aquel albino musculoso.

- ¿Es que acaso no hay ningún chico del tipo tierno o tímido en este gremio?-. Nuevamente Lisanna preguntaba desconcertada.

- B-Bueno, yo creo que Alzack es del tipo tímido-. Dijo cierta peliverde, mientras sonreía enternecida, mientras veía a su esposo jugar con su pequeña hija, alejados de la pelea que se desataba en el gremio.

- Es cierto-. Dijo Cana, recordando la timidez del mago de las armas antes de que aquellos dos se casaran. - Además, parece que Romeo, se está convirtiendo en uno del tipo tierno-. Dijo sonriente la castaña, mientras recordaba como el chico esta mañana, se había ofrecido a acompañar a la pequeña Dragón Slayer del Cielo a una misión.

Mientras las chicas continuaban hablando sobre las recientes acciones del ya no tan pequeño Romeo con la pequeña y tímida Marvell, Lucy se encontraba pensativa con respecto a un punto de su anterior conversación, pues la verdad era que no lo había logrado entender del todo…

Lucy, tras analizar los conceptos que le habían puesto a algunos de los chicos del gremio, se dio cuenta que solo le faltaba entender un tipo de chico que no le habían explicado… Y quería entenderlo, ya que el tema le había interesado demasiado. Asique no dudo más y se atrevió a preguntar…

- Y entonces, ¿cómo sería un chico de tipo atacante?-. Pregunto la rubia interrumpiendo a las chicas. Lucy recordaba que sus amigas habían dicho que en el gremio no había ningún chico de ese tipo, y quería entender la razón por la cual no lo había…

Todas las chicas, ante la pregunta de la Heartfilia, se sonrojaron un poco, todas excepto Cana. La castaña sonrió divertida, mientras se paraba de su silla y comenzaba a acercarse al lugar donde la rubia se encontraba sentada.

- Yo te lo demostrare Lucy-. Cana, la cual ya había llegado al lado de la rubia, tomo su mano y tiro de ella, para así lograr que esta abandonara su lugar en la mesa. Ni bien Lucy se paró, la castaña comenzó a acercarse demasiado a ella, provocando que esta retrocediera. Pero luego de un momento, en el cual ambas continuaron realizando aquel proceso (Cana acercándose y Lucy alejándose), la rubia ya no pudo hacerlo, pues una pared le había impedido continuar haciendo eso. La castaña, la cual no desaprovecho la oportunidad, no espero un segundo más y la arrincono en aquel lugar. Luego de haber tenido éxito, poso sus manos en los grandes atributos de la rubia, provocando que esta enrojeciera de manera violenta, mientras ella sonreía y le decía:

- Un chico del tipo atacante haría esto, Lucy-. Dijo la castaña, mientras apretaba lo que sujetaba entre sus manos. - Mientras dice; "Oh Lucy, me encanta tu cuerpo, y en especial tus enormes pechos, quisiera besarte ahora mismo" y entonces te besaría apasionadamente-. La castaña al terminar su detallada explicación, se alejó de la sonrojada rubia riéndose fuertemente, mientras provocaba que todas las demás chicas reunidas también se rieran por el acto que había realizado… Que suerte que Wendy se había ido de misión con Charle y Romeo, sino, Lucy no sería la única sonrojada en aquel gremio.

Mientras la castaña se alejaba riendo de ella, la rubia aún estaba impactada por la reciente demostración de esta. Y en ese momento, sin saber muy bien por qué, la rubia recordó las acciones de cierto pelirrosa, cuando ella accidentalmente había quedado desnuda frente a él… Si la rubia estaba sonrojada antes de recordar esto, tras hacerlo, su cara se convirtió en un tomate, y justo en ese instante, decidió que ya era un buen momento para ir a tomar su relajante baño, y luego descansar en su cómoda cama… Asique se despidió de todos, y salió rápidamente del gremio para encaminarse a su departamento… Mejor dicho, para el baño que se encontraba dentro del mismo… Pero de lo que no se percató la rubia, fue que un pelirrosa y un gato alado, no tardaron en seguirle el paso…

¿Están seguras chicas que Natsu es del tipo inocente y despistado?

**FIN**

* * *

_Creo que esto fue un poco lo que sentí cuando leí ese capitulo del manga... No podía creer que mi inocente Natsu hubiera hecho eso... Pero bueno, me sirvió de inspiración :D aunque me desconcertó D: Maldito Mashima troll!_

_¿Leyeron el capitulo doble del manga? ¿Qué les pareció? Me encanto ese nuevo lado de Wendy, fue muy genial... Y me mato la despedida de las dos (no hago spoiler para los que no lo leen). Fue muy..._

_Me dejo de hablar jaja, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por haber entrado!_

_A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: Si te gusto la historia, por favor tomate un tiempito para dejar un review, te lo agradecería muchísimo si no solo lo pusieras en favoritos :)_

_Nuevamente agradezco a los que leyeron! _

_Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
